A Penny For Sesshomaru's Thoughts
by animated-vampire
Summary: Sesshomaru joins the Inu group, along with Inya the Inu pack sister and together they reak havoc across Inu's camp, who says there cant b 3 leader? Ummm, the laws of pysics haha readddd and review rated t for tomatoes :D
1. Chapter 1

I walked into a clearing and scanned the area. I smelt Inuyasha no less than a mile away; we already knew how this was going. No matter how far away I moved he would follow me claiming Naraku's scent was on me. So I decided to plop onto the sweet grass, which gave under me. I rested my head on the base of the tree and closed my liquid gold eyes as the sun began descending behind the fruitful trees.

"Sesshomaru," I could smell the metal of his ancient sword, feel the energy seeping from his aura. I opened my eyes slowly and went for my sword.

"Look Inuyasha, I don't always come through to fight, can't I just pass through and take a nap?" I asked, deciding to leave my sword at my side.

"Inuyasha! Leave your brother alone, he looks so tired, leave him alone," Kagome ordered. The sword went away. I opened my eyes and watched Kagome did into her bag.

"Do you mind if we share this camp site with you?" She asked. Did it look like I cared? I shrugged and closed my eyes again. The demon slayer sat next to Kagome and began digging.

"Ok, who wants hotdogs for diner?" Kagome asked, I opened one eye and peaked at her like wtf? She laughed slightly before crawling over to me, "hot dogs are sausages of different meat. They aren't really dog." I nodded and stretched. Her point was….she continued talking to me.

"Have you eaten?" Sango asked. I shrugged; it was neither a yes nor a no. No, I hadn't eaten, no I didn't need to. She took that as a no and cut open an extra pack.

"Do you eat anything like your brother?" Sango asked.

"Half," Inuyasha and I interjected. Both girls rolled there eyes at us.

"So do you?" Shippo pestered. I glared at him before answering to no one inn particular.

"Yes," Sango nodded and went to add an extra four to the boiler. The things Kagome knew of that I could possibly never know. The things I could ask her as easily as I could not ask her.

"Lady Kagome," she finished sitting my half brother before turning back to me in an innocent fashion.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" I ran my hand through my hair; every time I saw Inuyasha I was inspired to comb my hair.

"If the airway of a victim is blocked, is it possible –in your time- to save that person," she blinked and nodded slowly she used Inuyasha as an example.

"I learned the Heimlich when I met Inuyasha since he eats like he hasn't seen food in years. You just position your hand under their rib cage and push upward," Inuyasha was glaring at me as the girl used him as a demonstration.

"Butt rape," Shippo laughed.

"And Inuyasha likes it!" Miroku added. I laughed out right. Did they just say butt rape? They were a group of crazies I swear. Inuyasha broke free of Kagome and lifted both Miroku and Shippo off of the ground. I lifted Inuyasha. It just seemed right to bully the bully. He dropped both boys and began attempting to scratch my eyes out. I dropped him and dropped my sword.

"Here, fight me, no claws, no swords," I proposed. He stripped his sword and tossed it next to mine, we retracted or claws and put up our fists. I took off the top half of my kimono, exposing my chest. He did the same. I put my wrist to his so we were making an x. Of course he struck first and I easily blocked and flipped him.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango I will be traveling with you all from now on until further notice, to teach Inuyasha to fight like a dog, not like a four year old." With that I let him go, and sat down for dinner.

I cnt bleve it took all day 2 wrrite this…oh well lol if you want more, 10 reviews :D


	2. Whipped

Is it safe too assume thhat NO ONE like A Penny For Sesshomaru's Thoughts? Well I like it so I'm gonna keep going since I haven't gotten the aloted amount of reviews on the other on that y'all actually LIKE haha well how abt this, give my other stories reviews and I hold off on the crapola your choice :D

I still couldn't believe that Kagome made me let Sesshomaru stay. After he'd announced he was staying with us, you all can probably guess how I reacted. After my blow up Kagome took me to a secluded area and sat my brains out. It went a little like this: _Kagome: Inuyasha can he pleeeease stay?_

**Me: No.**

_**Kagome: Please, please, pleeeease? **_

**Me: No, no, nooooo**

_**Kagome: for me Inuyasha?**_

**Me: Hell no**

_**Kagome: SIT BOY**_

_**INUYASHA: HELL TO THE FUCK NO**_

_**Kagome: Yes!**_

_**Inuyasha: FUCKKKKKK NOOOOOOO**_

_**Kagome: , what about now?**_

_**Inuyasha: N-**_

_**Kagome: S-**_

_**Inuyasha…fine**_

_**Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha I knew you'd make the right choice **_

And that is exactly how I got stuck sharing MY tree with that gay, faggot, rainbow muffin brother of mine. He dropped from the top branch (my top branch) that Kagome forced me to give up. I irritably jumped from my branch near the bottom. In my head I was calling the girl I loved all kind of female dogs and gardening tools. She gave me an apologetic look when she saw me. So now she was sorry? I scoffed and sat next to Miroku. She brought me my breakfast, still wearing that sweet smile. She sat in my lap and offered the soup as a sacrifice, in case I was going to flip again.

"Get a room," Shippo mumbled. I flicked him off in English, Italian, Chinese, and Japanese. He turned back around and inhaled his food. I looked down at Kagome and scoffed at her. She knew she was forgiven from the sweet, smile on my face.

"Whipped," Sesshomaru coughed. I glared at him.

"What?" he snickered a little before saying much louder, and much more clearly.

"Whipped, as in you are putty in that human girl's hands, as in if she said bark you'd bark," I burned bright red. Kagome was rubbing behind my ears and I was resisting the urge to purr like a freaking feline.

"I am not whipped thank you fag muffin," I snorted swallowing a very embarrassing sound. She just kept at it, until my leg started to leap uncontrollably. I could here them snickering as my leg jumped under her again. She kept at it, but I kept everything under control.

"So Inuyasha, how's it feel to be whipped?" Sesshomaru asked. I opened my mouth to say something, only to have a soft purr escape my throat. Shit, damn, ugh! Every individual with sharp hearing was on the floor in stitches. I wanted so badly to make them shut up with my fists, but Kagome's hand fell and her eyes fell closed. Lucky that was all I could say was lucky sonovabeeps.

"Let's go," I growled lifting Kagome up, with no effort. I slung her bag over my shoulder and exited the room grasping any dignity I had left.

"We're heading west," I barked, thanking the stars Kagome was one level from deaf. They continued laughing, except now they where rolling on the floor laughing their little Asian asses off. I rolled my eyes and began leading the way, until I realized something very important. Even if I was whipped I proved that I wasn't gay! Sesshomaru was defiantly gay no doubt about it, but Shippo…how old was he with that squeak box voice? Wasn't he like, around 13 now? I chuckled to myself, I wasn't gay. Even I had my suspicions, but I'm not gay…TAKE THAT YAOI FAN GIRLS.

OK LOL A LITTLE BETTER? IM HIGH OFF SODA AND MUSIC AND MORE SODA AND A COOKIE AND YOU GET MY POINT….REVIEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	3. NUT CRAKER

I woke up, pressed to Inuyasha's chest. He had one arm under my back, near my shoulder blades, the other in the crook of my legs. I looked up at him snuggled deeper into his chest. He shifted me, and went to put me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, refusing to touch the ground. Normally, he would drop me, but this time he just let me stay. What had him in such a good mood? He gave me a cocky smile, and kept walking. He didn't say anything; he gave me no indication of what he had planned. Sesshomaru walked forward and coughed, not so subtly, whipped.

"Yup, I'm whipped, beat like egg whites, I'm marshmallows in her dainty little hands, but guess what," he ranted, this time his smile was huge, barely contained by the boundaries of his face. What was he about to say…

"I'm not gay," Sesshomaru stopped, he froze, paused. He turned very slowly toward us. His pale face was white as a sheet. He looked completely sickly.

"This Sesshomaru, is NOT gay," he growled, "this Sesshomaru is just…a late bloomer," I shoved my face in Inuyasha's chest and laughed. I felt us both going down, he was laughing so hard his knees gave out.

"Please don't tell me…" Inuyasha gasped, "oh my kami…" we were both laughing on the ground as he stood in a circle of people.

"Please do explain," Miroku snickered. Sesshomaru glared and walked away.

"He means he never…he never did that…" Inuyasha laughed.

"You're how old," Miroku cackled. Sesshomaru growled his age, it wasn't audible to me, but I knew from prior knowledge he was about 700 and something.

"Have you ever done it Miss. Kagome?" Sesshy asked. I shook my head no.

"Well, no, but I'm 15, and your 700," he rolled his eyes.

"What about you Ms. Sango? Or you Shippo, I'm sure fox mating season has rolled around a couple times since you acorns dropped," Shippo lit up a bright red.

"Point is Sesshomaru, we're gonna have to go on a one night stand montage or something," I laughed. He rolled his eyes when a silver lump fell on my lap. Inuyasha smelt it before dipping into the river beside us. The girl on my lap smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Inya, hab you seen my big brother Inuyasha?" I took her hand and Sesshomaru lifted the wet dog out the water. A fountain of water spewed from his mouth as he laid eyes on the small girl. She had thick hair like his, purple streaks like Sesshomaru on her face, and the same molten golden lava eyes as both brothers. She was positively adorable, but why was she traveling on her own?

"BIG BROTHERS," she had adorable little fuzzy ears.

Inuyasha, for the life of him couldn't get free from his brothers grasp.

"Inya, Inu-chan has been mean to Sesshy-chan," Sesshomaru told her. She sighed and cracked her knuckled.

"NUT CRACKER," Inuyasha gave a confused look, as of the rest of us, until he turned purple and covered his no, no square. Sesshomaru let him go as he curled in a ball, and howled.

"When did you learn that Inya?" he gasped. Miroku was standing there laughing; the look on Inuyasha's face told me that, which really hurt. He stood up slowly, and growled. The little girl smiled at him and yanked him up, effectively tossing my poor boyfriend into a tree.

Lol ok im done review plz :D


	4. Noises

"I can't do this Inuyasha, there are no locks!" I hissed, Inuyasha bit my neck lightly and growled. My heart was racing, well I figured out why he was being so nice to me today. I pushed lightly on his bare chest. He ignored my feeble attempts to push him away.

"What's a lock? Never mind, c'mon Kagome, I won't hurt you, and we won't get caught," he promised. I slowly stopped pushing. I would loose anyway.

_Sesshomaru

"Sesshy-chan, Sesshy-chan guess what I heard last night?" Inya yelled. I opened my eyes and bit.

"What did you hear?" she snickered before whispering in my ears some embarrassing sounds. I covered my mouth and laughed.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked. She pointed to the hut both Inuyasha and Kagome where in. Then she pointed to Sango and Miroku's room. Damn, was everybody getting laid these days? Inuyasha opened the hut door and led Kagome over. I notice him holding hands. They were completely drenched in the scent of passion.

"Miss Kagome, your hips look wider," Inya commented. Kagome blushed bright red and used Inuyasha's jacket to wrap around her waist. He laughed and moved her hair back behind her ear to reveal a paw print on her neck.

"You're supposed to show it Kagome," he reminded her. She was trembling slightly.

"Congrats," I mumbled, "you do realize you practically married right?"

"Yeah, but Inuyasha only explained that after he bit me," I laughed.

"Oh well oh lady," what was with the two extra scents? They were faint, so I assumed they were the lingering trails of lone travelers.

reviiiew


End file.
